Truth or Dare Tamer style!
by Treble-lover-not-a-fighter10
Summary: Rika is home alone with nothing to do so she decides to call up the Tamers to have something to do at her house...was inviting Ryo a good idea?;  Dares T and under please!Main couple RikaXRyo
1. Chapter 1

Alright so I have been dying to make this fanfic forever!This is about how Rika is at home bored and so she decides well why don't I just call up some of the Tamers to do something.

Well inviting Ryo is either a good or bad idea it's your choice readers either get them together or get them farther...I suggest together!Well here are the rules before we get this started...

Sexual stuff(like of it!)Kissing is allowed but if something starts to happen that includes people about to do that stuff...it's a no rule does not count for truths you can ask the character if they have or not...I honestly don't care.

is accepted happily!If anyone is killed they shall be revived!also We can not keep the character off the story forever...but if you want we can throw them into the fangirl/boy pits of Hell for a day or two!Or make them sing barney or Justine Beaver or something torturous but if you make me sing that stuff I will hunt you down!

if I by mistake forget a character do not send me a flame saying you will hunt me down...unless you want to be pranked that is in my story...MWA HA HA HA!lol Just lemme know if I forget.

is not a cross over therefor no peoples from other movies/books/anime/cartoons/games/plays/or tv!But if you want yourself in my story for a chapter let me know and I'll add you plus tell me what you would like to say and be called.

5.I am Miyabee(nickname)or Bee or Meya or just plain Miya do NOT make fun of my last name(King)unless you want to be :King is supposed to be a guys name so your a guy then...*Miya gets dagger from no where*Say that again and I'm going to push you into the fangirl pit for a week!(says in a singsong voice).

Alright so other than that you can ask for anything!I love dares so please send those in the most!


	2. Really two dares shame!

Alright so I got a few request from two people and I needz more!Sense this is going to be short cause of just two reviews no flames.

Now my main character in my other story will do some of the things for this do the introduction for this chapter!

Tsuki: Miya does not own Digimon tamers

Miya: It's true I don't!

On with the show!

* * *

><p>So we shall start with adding a guest star!<p>

Usagi!

*Usagi waves timidly*

Hey everyone!

*all girl characters from Tamers come in*

Rika: Oh god what are we doing here?

Miya: First off this is just a bit of a introduction before we actually start the story...

Rika reads anon's dare.

"What is up with this guy?" Rika yells.

Miya: I don't know...I was wondering that myself.

Alice:So when are the guys coming?

Bee: When Usagi isn't looking...

All girls except for Bee and Usagi say in usion

Ooooohhhh...

Ryo comes running out of no where.

Bee:Hurry before Usagi see's him put something on her eyes!

Jeri throws a squid at Usagi's face.

Bee:Jeri...Why did you do that?

Jeri:It was the first thing I could grab.(says this in a cheery voice as usual...)

Rika:*sigh* Jeri please don't do that again.

Usagi:What's on my face?

Everyone turns around to Usagi with horror and runs away.

Meya: ALRIGHT!Everybody sit down and let's get this started Henry and Takato come in here!

Said boys walk in and sit down.

Meya: Alrighty so we are having no digimon in this truth or dare you can blame this on anon but you either have to let Ryo do it or you have to be in a maid costume and be forced to...I'd choose the first.

Rika: *gulp* Fine but if he tries anything am I allowed to smack him?

Meya: Yeah or throw him into a fangirl box...

Ryo walks over to Rika and whispers softly in her ear "Sorry please do not kill me.".Ryo spanks Rika hard on her butt that it makes her whimper.

Rika: Ow...you could have gone easier on me.

Ryo kisses Rika on the cheek which makes everyone gasp.

Ryo: I'm sorry I'll make it better.

Meya: ENOUGH LOVEY DOVEY CRAP!

Okay so Usagi we'll help you out as long as you don't flip read the dare thingy!

Tsuki:Kk here goes.

_Can I have Usgai my Oc in your story please? (Go to my profile, about Usagi)_

_She wear white shirt with ribbon on the each selves. White jacket with purple heart pattern on it. Funky hat with 2 badgers, one badger has a bunny and other has heart and grey short. sock up to the knee and colorful trainer._

_I got a dare for Rika_

_she have to dress up like a nurse or something and sing_

__Rika:Say what?

Miya: You have to.I'll help you out though(awesome singer I was in Region choir after all!).

Miya: Alright let's see how about Lost in You by Three Days Grace?

Rika: Totally alright start the music.

Rika sings

_I always knew you'd come back to get me..._

_and you always knew it wouldn't be easy_

_to go back to the start to see where it all began_

_or end up at the bottom to watch how it all ends_

Miya sings

**You tried to lie and say "I was everything"**

**I remember when I said "I'm nothing without you"(I'm nothing without you)**

**Somehow I've found a way to get lost in you**

**Let me inside,let me get close to you**

**Change your mind,I'll get lost if you want me to**

**Somehow I've found a way to get lost in you**

Rika sings

_You always thought I left myself open_

_But you didn't know I was already broken_

_I told myself that it wouldn't be so bad_

_Pulling away took everything I had_

Miya sings

**You tried to lie and say "I was everything"**

**I remember when I said "I'm nothing without you"(I'm nothing without you)**

**Somehow I found a way to get lost in you**

**Let me inside,let me get close to you**

**Change your mind,I'll get lost if you want me to**

**Somehow I've found a way to get lost in you(in you)**

****Rika sings

_The pain of it all the rise and the fall_

_I see it all in you_

__Miya sings

**Now everyday I find myself say "I want to get lost in you"**

**I'm nothing without you.**

...

**Somehow I've found a way to get lost in you**

**Let me inside,let me get close to you**

**Change your mind,I'll get lost if you want me to**

**Somehow I've found a way to get lost in you.(_Somehow I've found_)**

****_A way to get lost in you**(a way to get lost in you)**_

**__**Miya: Good job Rika not too bad of a singer.

Everyone is speechless

Readers and everyone:WOOO HOOO THAT WAS AWESOME!

* * *

><p>So I'm sorry Usagi if you want you can be in my next chapter sense I didn't have many dares or truths(shame on you readers)I didn't have much to work least we had a almost 4 minute long song to sing...<p>

Usagi: It's okay...Next time though-*Miya grabs Usagi and throws her into the fanboy box*

Miya:Sorry I just had to do that I wanna see what happens*hears boys screaming for help and sees blood everywhere*

Miya and everyone else :Let's go now...

Miya: TSUKI GET THE BOWS AND ARROWS,SWORDS,GUNS,TORCHES,AND PITCH FORKS!USAGI IS GONNA GO AFTER EVERYONE SO WE GOTTA BE PREPARED!

Sorry Usagi we just had to do that ^.^ My friend Leona loves violence...and reads my stories so yeah...Love you guys bye bye ^.^ ...RUUUUUUUUNNNNNN!


End file.
